


Cheyenne vs Atlantis

by respoftw



Series: Infinity and Beyond [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, is that a plot I see?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's first trip to Earth reveals some unsettling news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheyenne vs Atlantis

"Cute kid, McKay. You sure he's yours?"

Rodney sometimes found it hard to believe that he'd ever been attracted to Samantha Carter. She was beautiful and smart and could probably kick his ass from here back to the Pegasus Galaxy and...maybe he had a type.

"Yes, very funny," Rodney rolled his shoulders as he took in the grey military chic of the Earth 'gate room only moving down the ramp when John's shoulder knocked against his own, urging him on.

"Daddy, I don't like it here."

John and Rodney both stopped their descent and turned around to see Dorian hovering uncertainly just in front of the empty Stargate.

Rodney knelt down on the hard metal, ignoring the protesting of his knees as he looked into Dorian's watery eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. "You were so excited earlier, remember?" He _had_ been - had woken John and Rodney at 4am that morning, jumping on their bed with his day clothes already on and his Pokemon backpack on his shoulders, filled to bursting with cuddly toys and plastic fish. "We're gonna see your Aunt Jeannie and your Uncle Dave. Your _cousins_. C'mon, Dor, what's wrong?"

Dorian's lower lip trembled and he shook his head, casting his eyes downwards.

Rodney exchanged a beseeching glance with John. John looked as clueless as he felt but didn't hesitate in joining Rodney on his knees in front of a trembling Dorian.

"Hey buddy," he said gently. "You wanna tell me what you don't like? It's OK to be scared. We're a long way from home and that's scary but if you want to go back, you just say the word and we'll open the gate right away and go back home."

Colonel Carter started to protest the waste of energy - reminding them that they were due to go back on the Daedalus but John's glare shut her up. She mimed locking her mouth with a key as John turned his attention back to Dorian.

"S'no water." Dorian sniffled. "I can't feel it."

Rodney's eyes blazed with a stifled "I told you so" and John tried to silently communicate that now was _not the time, McKay._

"You can't feel the water?" John asked, needing to clarify that Dorian had said what he thought he had.

"Nuh-uh," Dorian sounded so miserable that John wanted to hug him, wanted to lift him up and march him back to Atlantis, to home.

"Can you normally feel the water?" John asked. The look that Dorian gave him was so utterly McKay that John almost laughed. It was a dead ringer for Rodney's "I'm surrounded by imbeciles look" which, OK, given the situation, John could understand.

"OK," he clarified, "how long have you been able to feel the water?"

"Forever," Dorian said seriously. "But I can't feel it here. It's lonely."

"Well, buddy," John tried not to freak out (or look at Rodney who was practically preening after being proven right for all those times he'd insisted that Carson check Dorian's DNA for anything aquatic - not that he thought Dor was part fish but it was clear that _something_ had been overlooked.) "That's just because we're underground right now but once we get the nice doctor to check us all out, we'll go topside and I promise that there's water. There are lakes and rivers and well, the ocean is pretty far away but Aunt Jeannie lives close to the water and we'll be going to Uncle Dave's house on Cape Cod. You just have to wait a little while and then it'll all be good." God, he hoped that was true. "Is that OK?  Can you be brave for me and your Daddy?"

Dorian's hazel eyes were conflicted but he nodded and held his arms out to Rodney. At four years old, he had recently started to go through a phase where he hated to be carried so Rodney was more than happy to lift him up. He missed the feel of Dorian's weight in his arms and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Dorian's curls.

"C'mon baby," he whispered, "we'll let the vampires take some blood and then we'll drive to the nearest river, OK?"

Dorian buried his head in his Daddy's neck and nodded.

Rodney turned to John and grinned. "And we can call Atlantis and tell Uncle Carson that I was right and he was wrong!"

"I'm glad that you're taking this so well," John smiled. "I mean, some people might be worried that their little boy was going to grow gills or a tail but - -"

"Oh my God, you don't think - -"

John chuckled at Rodney's sudden panic. "No, I don't," he assured Rodney, stroking his hand up and down a still miserable Dorian's back. "But I do think we need to go back to Andross and learn more about the people there."

Rodney nodded. "After this trip?"

"After this trip," John agreed.

The three of them finally made their way off the ramp to find Sam waiting with wide eyes.

"Only you, McKay," she shook her head disbelievingly. "Only you. He is really cute though."

"Fank you," Dorian said quietly, peeking out from Rodney's neck. "You're pretty. I like your hair. It's not as nice as my Dada's though."

"Ok," Sam laughed. "I see the resemblance now."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, I might have a plot in mind for this.....little water baby Dorian is just too cute!


End file.
